Sunny Days
by akrnelly79
Summary: A little girl. A little town.No big deal... right? Well, yes... if only that little girl wasn t three year old Bella on summer vacation with her dad, and only if the town wasn t forks. All twilight charter preasent but all human...subject to change.SPAZ


**SPAZ here and I was reading this manga and I thought it would make a great plot for a fan fiction so I made it, some of it is mine but not a lot. So read it and if you like it the title is at the bottom of the page. Enjoy. Oh and if you want another chapter review or nothing from me.**

SUNNY DAYS

Chapter 1: moving

The sun shown through the mossy trees; today was sunny; today was Sunday.

" Ed-ed ed-ed ed-ed ed-ed" Bella chanted, sticking her head out the window of Charlie's cop car, the breeze brushed her face gently.

" Ed-ed ed-ed ed-ed ed-ed" she continued, watching the blur of houses pass by. The city of Forks was a small town, population of 3,789.

"Wow!" Bella squealed as the houses continued to pass. Tourists were a dying breed in Forks, so a new face was rare.

"We're almost there…" Charlie stated, smiling. Charlie loved when his Bell-bell came for the summer. He divorced his wife two years back, when bellawas a year and a half old. She lives with her mom for the school year, but he loves to have her in the summer.

"Wow, dad, dad. There are soooooooo many houses here," the giddy girl yelled, jumping up and down in her seat, Charlie smiled. Bella was three now, and still growing. They speed past the market.

"WHOA! Look at all those people!" Bella chimed, face out the window again. Five minutes went by and they speed past the schools.

" Whoa! Look a festival," she yelled, as she spotted the local high school full of hugging teens.

"That's a school, Bells," he laughed, she frowned.

"Daddy, they have school, but I got out yesterday," tears wielding up in her eyes, Bella always felt for the lower person.

"No honey, today's their last day," Charlie replied.

"HI lady!" Bella said bounceing back , smiling, leaning out of the window waving.

"Don't lean out Bells, it's dangerous," Charlie commanded

"She waved at me, Daddy, she did, you have to wave to!" Bella exclaimed, still leaning out the window.

"Daddy, has to keep is hand on the wheel, why don't you wavefor me?" he said letting it go. Bella kept waving for the rest of the drive.

"All rightie, Bells we're here," Charlie exclaimed. as he pulled into the drive-way

"But where is here?" Bella up at the white house next to theirs.

"Where? Where do you think?" Bella's brow furrowed, and she turned her head, her eyes fell on a very tall man, a macho man.

"It's Jumbo," she screamed, opening the doors in a full sprint towards the stone arms of Emmett Cullen.

He smiled, "Hey there kiddo. How've you been?"(Jumbo) rustling her short brown hair and head.

"How are you?" she said through giggles.

"You've grown," Emmett says smiling.

"I'm taller than you now," she grinned her toothless grin.

"Yes you are," he winked.

"Let's get you moved in Bells," Charlie called from the house.

"Okay," she chimed while grabbinga box with **books **across the side.

"Hnngh," she grunted, trying to lift it.

"Need help?" a sweet, honey voice chimed. Bella's head whipped around, eyes wide.

"ED-ED!" she screamed running into Edwards's arms. Edward laughs.

"Ready to lift that box soldier?" he challenges, Bella's face turns serious.

"Sir, I, sir" she says, noding her head brown cruls bouncing,sitting on the box.

"Blast off!!!!" they yell together, as Edward lifts the box, making whooshing sounds, Bella giggles,They whooshed throught the old white door of the anchent hous, placing the box and bella on the couch .

"perfect landing" edward confirms

"Again,again,"she demands clapping.

"I like a girl who knows what she wants," Emmett chuckles setting down three boxes, across from thier landing.

"Again,again,again," she continues clapping.

"Edward, Emmett, can you come help me?" Charlie calls from Bella's room.

"Sure" they yell in unison, and they run up stairs.

* * *

"Thanks guys for helping with the new bed, I'm really out of shape…my hands are shaking" Charlie complained, mashashing his hands.

" Um…hey…Charlie where is Bella?" Edward asks running down the stairs calling her name over and over.

"Gone, she'll come back when she's hungry" Charlie stats rotating his shore shoulder starting back down the stairs

"We'll pick her up if we find her," Emmett offered walking out to the truck.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh I heard your dad adopted two more kids right a girl and a boy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Jasper and alice and she's a real looker too" Emmett kid smacking Charlie's sore shoulder playfully.

"ha ha ha " charlie faked

"Well see ya," the boys said jumping into their jeep.

And speed down the dirt road.

" aaahhhhh, kids"Charlie chimed as i fellow hello came from behind.

" Oh , Jasper right? the new one?" charlie confermrd

"yes, sir"

" well nice to meet you. the name's charlie"

"hey Charlie, how are you…has Bella arrived yet?" jasper says

" yes, she has and well… that's the problem she went off some where" he said brow frowning.

" I'll go look for her!" jasper afforded

" This always happens. Don't worry about it"

"Well I' m going out soon. So I'll keep an eye out, k?"

" well..ok..If you find a girl that you think is REALLY strange that's her."

_Wow, okay_

" Oh, what's her name?" jasper say getting on his bike

" Bella"

" Okay, then Bella"

* * *

"Summer vacation… summer vacation… starts" Alice chirped

"Summer vacation it's…"Alice stuttered to a stop,

SMACK!!!

" What the…" she said turning towards the noise, looking at a little girl pushing a empty swing.

SMACK!!!!

_WHAT IS SHE DOING? _She thought as she let the swing smack it in her face again.

SMACK!!!!

_Who is that? _

SMACK!!!

_I never seen her around here before._

SMACK!!!

_She seems different, is she a foreigner?_

SMACK!!!

Alice stiffens as the little girl spins around face red,gitting up and running towards her.

_Uh-ho! Here she comes!_

She thought starting to walk head as she grabbed her shirt.

"What **IS **that?" she questioned

"um a swing?" Alice answered

"Swing" she whispered trying out the feel of her new word and followed alice as she walked towards the swing

" You play, like this.." she said and started swinging

"See it's fun" Alice said stopping and turning to the Wide-eyed little girl.

"AAAAAAAA! Me next, me next I wana to try, me try me try" she chanted clapping

"Here" Alice gave it to the ecstatic little girl walking away.

"PUSH ME!!! PUSH ME!!! PUSH ME!!!! PUSH ME!!!" she demanded, hands tight, face ferious

"OK ok" Alice cooed turning around to push the demanding three year old.

_Emmett would love this chick_ she thought. Pushing

"Whoa!!" the little girl squealed

Squeak Squeak

"WHOA"

SQUEAK!!! SQUEAK!!! SQUEAK!!!

"well, see you"

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (bella)

_She sure was strange… was that really her first time on a swing?_

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

_Oh! That's right a little girl named Bella was supposed to move in…_

_Was that her? _Alice concluded truing around to see the three-year-old Bella swinging verticaly, going REALLY REALLY high.

"**!**"

SQUEAK!!!!

" AUGH!!! WAUGH!!!! DON'T LET GO" Alice yelled

SQUEAK!!! SQUEAK!!! SQUEAK!!! SQUEAK!!! SQUEAK!!! SQUEAK!!!

"D-DON'T LET GO, **DON'T LET GO!!!!**" Alice squealed

"Let go?" Bella asked letting go of the moving swing.

"let go let go let go let go let go let go let go let go" she sang as she was sent flying into the sand box 10 feet away from the swings

WHAT!!! THE HELL!!!" Alice spat running toward the crash site.

"OH MY GOSH!!! OH MY GOSH!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she stuttered raptly

"……."

"all you all right" Alice asked arm flailing around.

"th-that was scary" Bella stuttered get up to brush her self off, turning to look at the swing she paused…Alice just stared

"…sc-scary…"Bella continued

"**SCARY!!!! SCARY!!! SCARY!!! SCARY!!! SCARY!!**" Bella screamed crying as she ran out of the park.

" hey! Wait" Alice screamed back, but Bella didn't stop, so Alice continued walking.

_What a strange little girl _she thought_._

_What a strange girl._

"Alice" jasper yelled, she turned around

"Yeah Edward"

"On your way back did you happen to see a girl…" he Questioned

she nodded…

" who was kinda weird…"

She nodded "yeah! I did"

"Huh? You did? WHERE?"

"in the park…" she chimed pointing east." Is she there now?"

" nope she took off running towards the building across the street."

* * *

" ED-ed. Ed-ed. Ed-ed. ed-ed –Ed –ed Ed–ed "

bella sang

" ed-ed –ed –ed –ed -ed –ed –ed –ed"

"ED-ed" looking up at the pole

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_where is she?_ Jasper questioned

climb

_She`s gone. _He concluded

Climb

_Where is she?_

Climb,clmib

_Maybe, at the other park?_ Sighing he turned around

"ed-ed ed-ed ed-ed " Bella sang

Looking up "what the?" he said

" look mister I'm taller than you"

_What does she think she's doing?_

"yeah, you`re up there bellsum… bells?"

"yeah?"

"what are you doing?" he questioned rubbing his temples.

"I'm A CICADA!" she squealed

"A cicada" he repeated.

" yup" she smiled climbing down

"Ok. Well, it is summer"

THUMP!!!

" hi, your bella right?" jasper questioned

"WHOA!! MISTER how did ya know?"

She questioned Wide-eyed.

"how do you think I know" he challenged, smiling.

....

her brow furrowed and head tilted to the side.

…

um…aaaa…um…

…

"It's alright your dad asked me to find you," he informed

" DADDY!!!!"

She squealed

" c'mon let's go." Taking Bella's hand and walking her home

"So what grade are you in?" he asks

" I love my daddy" she exclaims

"Do you know?" he answers

"Yeah I …" she stops

_listen bells, never go off with strangers. Even if they tell you I'm looking for you, or have something to give you…. Chances are they're just __**BAD **__people. All right?_

Bella remembers her dad saying that to her. She turned to jasper he smiles.

"I have to something…over there" and she takes off

"What is it" he asks running next to her

_She's running full speed_ he thought

" Hey wait!!" he yells

"HELP!!!" Bella screams, running faster.

" What are you doing?" he yells

* * *

_where could she have gone? _Emmett's thinks

'Help me'

he tightens his grip on the steering wheel

Where did she run off to?

HELP ME!!!!

He stops just in time as Bella run start in front of his jeep

"GWAUGH!"

" Bella?"

"sorry Emmett" jasper yells running after Bella.

" What the?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"will you please **wait**?" yells, Alice turns around.

" oh, that girl from earlier… and jasper"

"Alice, stop her" jasper yells

"Wait…what?" Alice stumbles As Bella run between her legs.

" Wait" jasper says jumping over Alice.

"YAAUGH!"

help me!!

"Hm?" Esme

" ah! Esme get that girl, get her" jasper call out in relief

" easy now. What seems to be the problem?" Esme asks

" help me, this bad person's trying to get me" Bella cries hugging esme tight as Carlisle walks out.

" hmm." Esme smiles at Carlisle.

"Alright then **I'll** take care of this bad person for you… I'm pretty tough you know"

"R-Really?"

"take that!" Esme yell hitting the forehead

CONK!!

" Wow, you're so strong" Bella cheers

" Any way what's the story with the kid?" Esme asks

"She just moved in with her dad next door. I was bringing her back but…" jasper says rubbing his head.

" Huh? Bella!" Charlie calls from the house

" DADDY!!" Bella cries

" you brought her back. Thanks"

"it was nothing at all" jasper says rubbing his head.

Bella started behind her dad confused.

" Bella this is Jasper, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and you know Edward and Emmett from you last visit. They`re are neighbors" Charlie introduced

" Neighbors?' bella wispers walking toward jasper,looking up

"yeah! That`s our house. See/ next to yours?" he said pointing.

" **? **" she says looking at Charlie,truning her head to the side.

"nuh-uh, my hose is WAY over there" she says pointing towards the drection of Phoenix.

"way,**way** down there" she continues

they all stare,

_Sh-she doesn't get it _they all concluded

She looks at Charlie. he picks her up and turns her in mid air and sets her in front of his house.

" take a good look. See/ starting today **this is** your house."

She looks for a while at each house, the cullens,dad, the drection of her own house in phenoix, blinks and…

" AHHHHHHHH! Starting today" finally clicking

" and this is our house" Esme says smiling pointing the white house next to hers, smiling

" dad! These are neighbors!!" Bella yells

"that's right" he says

' so lets be friends" jasper cooed

" nice to meet you " they all say in unison

Bella smiles

" so he isn't a bad person after all, huh?" Bella says pointing towards jasper

" What?' Charlie asks

**so how was that? Funny? If you liked that read **

**YOTSUBA&!**

By: kiyohiko Azuma

**Well read and review the next chapter.**

**Yeah!!**


End file.
